Saving Harry
by Macbeth2
Summary: Harry feels about ready to give up after his friends desert him after the the final battle. But can he be saved by one he used to call and enemy? SLASH! HPDM! HPRW! please read, i suck at summeries, it is better than it sounds. At least I think so!r&r.
1. Hurt

Harry watched Ron and Hermione stroll on Hogwart's grounds out by the lake from his perch on the Astronomy tower. They were laughing, laughing the way he used to laugh; they acted as if the war had never affected them at all. And that hurt.

It hurt to know that they would never do that with him again.

It hurt to know that something as simple as a war could tear them apart, something as simple as a war could tear apart the Dream Team, as they used to be called. Why, after all he had been through, after all _they_ had been through, had they abandoned him just because he killed the worst, most powerful wizard in a century.

The people who still believed in him, who didn't think he was a murderer like his own best friends did, said it was his fault. They said that he had had to do it, that he was a hero, but he didn't feel like one. He especially didn't feel like a hero now, when he was standing at the top of the Astronomy tower, preparing to cut himself to death, preparing to bleed to death. No, he didn't feel like someone worthy of the title of "Saviour of the Wizarding World", someone worthy of the title of hero, he felt like a coward.

Because that's what he was, a coward. He was especially a coward know, when he was drawing the razor blade across his arm to dull the pain in his chest, the pain in his heart.

It hurt to know that his boyfriend, the love of his life, had broken up with him for saving him and the rest of the world. Yes, he knew that he had had to use the Killing Curse, and he also knew that this was against the law, but the Ministry hadn't penalized him for it, so why had they, why had Ron? They should have known it had to happen eventually.

As he watched the blood drip from his arm onto the cold, hard stone floor of the Astronomy tower, he realized that he should have listened to the Sorting Hat after all, he should have let it put him in Slytherin. Maybe then he wouldn't be feeling this pain and betrayal. Maybe Malfoy wouldn't have betrayed him when he found out in the Daily Prophet that Harry had used the Killing Curse to destroy the most evil wizard who ever lived.

As he drew the blade across his other arm, he realized that he was a Slytherin. Regardless of his ancesters **_(A/N: Harry is Godric Gryffindor's heir. Kay? Kay!)_, **he was just a cowardly Slytherin compared to some of the other Gryffindors in his house. Harry started to notice the world getting darker, if he could just cut himself one more time...

Just as he was about to cut himself a third time, he heard hurried footsteps behind him, but Draco Malfoy knew it was too late. Maybe if he could get him to Madam Pomfrey's in the next ten to twenty minutes, he could be saved, but Draco doubted he could run that fast, especially carrying the heavily muscled Potter boy. _/Man./_ Draco corrected himself. He knew that Harry had been through far too much to still be called a boy.

**CRASH!** Harry fell to the floor, and everyone below on the grounds heard him pass out from lack of blood.

Then he finally snapped out of the shocked trance he had achieved after realizing that the rock-hard-strong Boy Who Lived and Killed was just going to give up and quickly picked him up and started hauling the unconscious brunette to the Hospital Wing as fast as possible.

He only hoped it wasn't too late.

And that the hero's best friends came to visit him after they realized what they had done to him.

* * *

**_A/N : This is my second fic and I would really appreciate if you reviewed with constructive critisism. And yes, in this Harry is gay and Draco turned to the Light side. Harry was dating Ron but the Ron broke up with him because Harry killed Voldemort and he said "I don't want to date a murderer." Sorry, just a little back up story._**

**_A/N 2: This will continue, it has at least one more chapter, but I will go on even farther if you want me to._**


	2. Forgiveness and Revelations

"What was that, Ron?" Hermione asked fearfully. She had noticed how depressed Harry was looking lately, and was starting to doubt her decision to abandon him. Ron, being as oblivious as he had always been, hadn't noticed anything wrong with his past lover.

"I don't know, it sounded like someone fell on the Astronomy Tower." he said with mild annoyance, he had been in the middle of a sentance about his plans to become a professional Quiddich player for the Chudley Cannons, and she knew how much he hated being interupted.

Just than, Blaise Zabini, yet another Slytherin with Death Eater parents who had spied for the Light, but of the few who survived it, came running up to them. "I...was told...to get you two..to the Hospital...Wing." he said, heavily panting.

"Why?" Hermione questioned nervously. But she thought she knew the answer, and she found she was right when Blaise replied.

"It's Harry; he just tried to cut himself to death. Luckily Draco found him in time and Madam Pomfrey says he will probably be okay, but she says he is muttering 'why didn't they understand, I'm not a killer' under his breath even while he is still unconcious and she assumed he meant you guys. You are, after all, the only ones who shunned him after he vanquished the person who was wrecking havoc all over the world." He said this last part very cruelly, and both Ron and Hermione flinched at the thought that everyone who found out about this would think, no, know, that it was them who had caused Harry's attempted suicide.

"I'm not sure he really wants to see us, but we **will** come." Hermione said decidedly, even though she thought she still had to convince Ron to come with her.

"Thanks guys; I just hope that'll help" Blaise said despairingly.

After Blaise ran off, saying he was going back to wait with Draco for the wounded man to wake up, Ron looked at Hermione as though heartbroken, and tearfully wondered aloud what she had been thinking for the past week...

"What have we done?"

* * *

Draco was pacing wordlessly up and down the corridor in front of the Hospital Wing when Ron and Hermione walked up; both of them had tears streaming down their cheeks like waterfalls. As Ron walked up before Hermione, clearly determined to ignore Draco and walk straight through the doors behind him (Draco), he walked right up to him and shoved him against the wall, while his wand was suddenly at his throat. 

"YOU! You made him do this! You and your stupid 'I can't love a murderer' speech. You made him turn to me for friendship, me! A Slitherin; you should be ashamed of yourself. And you too Mudblood; I always knew you weren't good enough for him Weasely, and all you did by abandoning him was prove it. He should have listened to me in the first place when I offered to help him choose his friends.

"Ever since you two decided to hate him for no reason, all he has said to me is that he is worthless. And I can see from your discusting faces that you know how ridiculous that notion is; as if! The Boy Who Lived And Killed is not worthless and it is all **your **fault that he thinks he is."

By the time Draco finished his tirade, he was panting and trembling with anger. Hermione had collapsed against the wall and sunk down to the floor and was no sitting there, sobbing loudly, while Ron was just staring defeatedly at his feet, as if the only thng he was worthy of doing was watching his own tears fall to the ground. It was very silent for a long time after Hermione finally stopped sobbing; it was as if when told the truth, they were rendered speechless.

Finally, Ron opened his mouth to say "We just want to see him; we know we can't ask his forgiveness" and sighed. Draco smriked, amused; it was so refreshing to see this usually so stubborn Gryffindor look so defeated and helpless as he silently admitted he was wrong, but that didn't mean that he should let in to see Harry at his most vunerable state. First of all, he wasn't sure if Harry would want his ex-friends to see him like this, and even if he did, Draco didn't wand to see the once strong man assert that it was all his fault like he usually did.

Hermione, the ever observant, noticed his hesitation, and just begged on her hands and knees to let them through, while tears streamed down her face even harder.

Draco finally let up when he heard Harry crying as he woke up from another unconciousness, sobbing for his friends.

Even as Draco nodded his head they pushed him aside at the sound of their old friend's anguished cries.

"Harry, oh Harry what have we done to you?!" Hermione sobbed as she saw the bloodstained sheets.

"Hermione? Is that you? He said as he turned around in his bed; and seeing Ron, he was quickly in tears again.

"What are you guys doing here, come to harass me some more, don't you I've had enough?! It wasn't my fault, I had to do it or you would've died; he would've killed you! You are crazy if you think I wanted to kill someone, even if he was a monster; I'm a Gryffindor god-damnit, the Gryffindor, and I've hated myself ever since that battle because I killed him, but I had to do it! Why can't you understand that???" Harry said, now sobbing Draco's chest, who had went to hug Harry as soon as the three stepped into the room.

"Actually, Harry we wanted to apoligize for being like we were; you are right. It was really wrong of us to condemn you for something you have no control over." Hermione said ashamedly.

"Yeah, Harry, and we're really sorry. But I was also wondering, although I know now that I don't deserve you, and it is wrong of me to ask your forgiveness, if you would...you know...take me back?" Ron said shyly, he hated being rejected and that is what he suspected Harry was going to do.

"Of course Ron!" Harry replyed happily to the statement he had been hoping to hear for weeks now. Ron started to lean down to Harry's lips hesitantly, as if questioning Harry's answer, and just as their lips were about to meet for the first time since before the final battle, and just as Hermione was noticing Draco Malfoy give his most evilest I-am-Malfoy-feel-my-wrath glare at the couple and looking away, Madame Pomfrey came storming into the room and demanded that two of the visiters leave.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you alone Harry." Draco said questioningly.

"Of course." And the second the other two left the room, he launched into long lecture of how undeserving Ron was of his affections.

"And, in conclusion, he dumped you because you had to save him and the rest of the whole ungratedful bloody world, Harry. He doesn't deserve you." Draco concluded after a fifteen minute lecture.

"Are you quite finished?" Harry said exasperatedly. He had mostly drowned out the entire speech and thought about how happy he was that he had gotten his love back. He didn't care if Ron wasn't good enough for him, he loved him, and so he couldn't help but be ecstatic that he had finally got him back, no matter what Draco thought.

"Look, I don't care what you think, because I know he's probably not good enough for me; and that I could probably find someone who loves me enough that he wouldn't doubt that I'm still the same person even after I destroy a human life to save thousands, but I don't care because I love him. You are just jealous of him. You just want me for yourself, you selfish prat!" he said, getting angrier by the secand.

"Your right Harry, I am, and I do. I love you, and at this point, I don't think **he** does." Draco said before walking out of the Hospital Wing with his shoulders slumping; he looked downright heartbroken, and before he closed the door on his way out, Harry swore he could here sniffling. Did that mean Draco was crying?

* * *

**A/N: Anyone who does read this PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! _PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** **I beg of you, I havedn't gotten any reviews on any of my stories and no one is reading so if you like it recomend to your friends and if you find something I can improve on, let me know in a constructively criticizing review. Flames will be used for better things, like toasting marshmellows!**

**A/N 2: I don't have a beta, so I apolagize for any spelling mistakes. Anyone want to take the job?**


	3. What Hurts the Most

**A/N:** This chapter is all about Draco and what Draco's feeling and what Draco's thinking - Draco this and Draco that - after his revelation in the Hospital Wing, and I don't know, I might do Harry's point of view after this. But that's only if I find a good song for him. I might do another Draco POV; I already have a good song in mind, and this one might have a plot!

* * *

Ever since Draco's revelation in the Hospital Wing, Harry had been, in no uncertain terms, avoiding him. There was no other way to describe the way he had left the room every time Draco entered it. Or the way whenever someone paired them up in lessens, Harry would always try and find some way to get out of it. There weren't a lot of things that could upset Draco - not make him angry, but depress him - this was, of course, because of his self-control and his self-preservation. He used to be afraid to cry, but he wasn't anymore. He cried a lot lately, because him and Harry had become best friends in the past few months, in fact, if he was completely honest with himself, Harry was the only real friend he'd ever had. 

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

Draco, being a Slitherin, didn't have the courage to confront him about it, regardless of the fact that he so many things he wished he could say. He had a feeling him and Harry weren't friends anymore.

There had been times when Harry couldn't avoid interaction, and always Draco would be **so close** to asking him why he wasn't speaking to him, but the minute Draco finally gathered up him minimal bravery, Harry left. Draco wished more than anything that he and Harry had become friends sooner; that he had realized how much he loved Harry before Ron had.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

Draco wanted more than anything for the pain to end, but he was determined not to think of suicide as his only way out. It was so hard to pretend that he was okay, to smile to his superficial friends when all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sob while he wished he didn't exist. The regret of not telling Harry about his feelings for him sooner was weighing him down, weighing him down so much that it was a struggle to get out of bed every morning.

He knew that if he had the chance, he would do anything to go back and fix his past mistakes with his unrequited love, and he would tell Harry all he needed to tell him; he would tell him all those words that he wanted to say but was too scared to speak out loud.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

All of a sudden he was broken out of his depressed trance with someone knocking him over on their way to their next lessen.

It was Harry.

"Harry! Please! Please, I need to talk to you! You can't avoid me forever!" I cried, but all he did was walk after uttering one measley phrase to me. It ws a phrase that made me die a little death inside. He didn't even give me enough time to respond.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but I'm with Ron right now. Maybe in the future but..." and before continuing, he sighed, "I don't think we can be friends right now; it would all be just to damn awkward. I'm sorry Draco" he said sadly walking away. I realized that without him I had very few reasons to live, and I cried out, begging him to come back, to reconsider, but he just kept on walking. I needed to say so much more than I had.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Three days later, we were paired up in Charms. Poor Professer Flitwick thought he was doing us a favor because the last time he checked, we were the best of friends.

We didn't have much time to talk, because we had to learn these charms, and I'm not one to talk while doing schoolwork, but afterwards, I tried to talk to him, but he just walked away again. Why won't he listen to me? We need to talk! I love him, and I need to tell him that. I need to tell him that that bastard he calls a boyfriend is going to hurt him again, that it's only a matter of time, and that I would never hurt him. He won't listen to me!

_What hurts the most was being  
so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

Why didn't I realize sooner that I was in love with him?

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I NEED FEEDBACK!!!! I WILL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND!!!! I don't even care if you review to tell me how much you hate me, or how terrible a writer I am, just review!! I'd even love you if you flamed me, that is how desperate I am! 


	4. Happy Ending final Chapter

**A/N: I tried to decipher the verses to this song as well as I could, but they are really poetic and...methaphorical? Whatever, the point is this is another song-chapter and I am so proud of myself for getting the next chapter out so soon. But I was motivated to get it out soon because I got my first review!!! I am so happy and proud of myself; they weren't even flames! YAY:)**

* * *

It was a few weeks later and Harry kept hearing a voice speaking to him in the back of his mind, telling him what he didn't want to know. It seemed as if every day it got louder and louder, and he knew that the voice had been there before. He just hadn't been listening. And now that there was proof of what he suspected all along, he couldn't stop thinking about it. So now he was here, in the Hogshead drinking his confusion away; he was so glad that the barkeeper didn't care enough about the law to refuse an underage wizard some Firewhiskey, but he didn't quite know why exactly he was here. 

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why_

But past all his past mistakes and past hurts with Draco, and as much as he wanted to avoid him, he had gotten used to having him in his life. So as he walked past the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on his way to the Fat Lady's portrait so he could pass out in peace, he cried out the name of the man he was quickly falling in love with. He needed him, much more than he needed Ron, he needed him.

His Draco.

When had he started calling him that?

He cried out his name and waited, waited and listened for the reply he knew would never come, because Draco wouldn't talk to him.

**Can you blame him? You must have hurt him so much, rejecting his love and then telling him you couldn't be friends anymore, **that evil little voice in the back of he mind piped up.

Shut it, was always his response.

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return_

After Ron's short period of hating Harry, Ron had become so sweet to him. He was everything Harry needed, everything he wanted; he was perfect, so why didn't he mean anything to him.

Because he didn't, did he? He couldn't have, not when all Harry could think about was Draco. Sweet, beautiful Draco. Ron didn't mean anything to him anymore, and that wasn't fair to him. He had to break up with him, because dating him while being in love with Draco just wasn't fair to him. Both of them would end up getting hurt.

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

Harry needed someone who treated him as a normal person, not a famous war hero. Draco could do that, and Ron couldn't because Ron had grown up worshiping his name and considering him his hero, so that was what he was going to do all his life; he would turn his back on Harry as soon as he did something Ron didn't think he should have done, being the hero and all. But Draco was different; because Draco had grown up learning to hate Harry, he saw him for what he was, but he loved him anyway. Harry needed someone like that to love him and be with him forever. Someone who was willing to push him away, and had before. Someone like Draco.

Every time Harry and Ron thought they had discovered and settled all their differences, they found another wound that the other needed to heal. And every time they had a conversation, Harry always seemed to wait for Ron to say something more, but he never said whatever it was Harry was waiting for.

_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say_

Harry needed Ron, because Ron was the perfect boyfriend when they weren't fighting, but he didn't want him anymore. He wanted Draco.\

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why _

But Harry didn't have the heart to break up with Ron, he wasn't that mean. So he would just sit back and watch it unwind, hoping for the courage to break it off with Ron or that Ron would break up with him, but he knew it would probably never happen.

Every night, that is what he prayed for, that he would be given a secand chance at love - or at least friendship - with Draco; he hoped against hope that his dream would come true, but didn't expect them to.

"I'll be just fine. I will." Harry said to himself as he changed into his pajamas and got into bed. And in the morning he would corner Draco and demand to talk to him. As Harry fell asleep he realized that he would have a lot of time on his hands, with his decision to avoid Ron and his friendship with Draco ending.

_But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for_

* * *

**((ONE WEEK LATER))**

When Harry finally rediscovered his courage and tracked down Draco and ranted and raved about how stupid he had been to turn him away, all Draco could say was finally before kissing him so passionately, that Harry's knees buckled, so Draco had to hold him up. They decided to hide their secret relationship until Harry found the heart to break up with his boyfriend of two years. And althought they knew they would have to deal with many horrible concequences, they also knew it was worth it, because finally, they were happy. Harry realized that although maybe he was the savior of the wizarding world, including Draco, Draco had also saved him.

finis

* * *

**A/N: I know most of you probably want to burn me at the stake for making Harry CHEAT ON Ron, but Ron deserved it. And I've decided that although Harry really wants to break up with him, he thinks him and Ron have been through too much to break off all contact now with him and the Weasely family, which is what he knows they would do.**

**Oh, and there will be a sequal, but this story is finished.**

**Hoped you liked it. See that there panel that says "submit a review" and next to it there is a button that says "go"? Do you see it? Well, click it, because the only way I'm gonna know how much you hated my story and that fact that it is slash is if you do. ; ) Thanks!**


End file.
